Pichu's Thought
by ZePoptart13
Summary: Pichu was watching cat videos, which made her think of Mewtwo, her cat-like friend. What happens when her and her friend Jirachi get into some mischief?
1. Chapter 1

Pichu was hanging out in her room, watching YouTube videos. Right now she was watching cat videos. The cats mad her think of Mewtwo, a cat-like Pokemon, and that made her think, _Does Mewtwo ever act like this?_

Of course, he probably didn't, being the serious, intelligent, and certainly unplayful Pokemon he was. She watched her screen as a cat chased a laser pointer, got tangled in yarn, and other various cat things happened. Pichu looked in one of her desk drawers. A phone charger, head phones, Inuyasha manga, and what she was looking for, a laser pointer and a video camera.

She ran off to get her room mate, Jirachi.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Jirachi floated around the kitchen, a chocolate cupcake with bright pink icing and a Bluk Berry on top grasped in her hand while singing frustratingly annoying songs.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she sung, swinging on the chandelier.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ARCEUS SAKE?!" Pichu yelled.

Jirachi didn't hear.

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHHHHH! BABY BABY BABY NOOOOOO!"

BAM! Pichu hit her with a Thunderbolt to the face.

"Who gave you that cupcake Jira?" Pichu asked, mad.

"Umm... Peach?" Jirachi said from her faceplant on the counter, her face blackened and swirls in her eyes.

The worst thing you could ever do was give Jirachi any form of sugar. Naturally, she was crazy, but giving her sugar makes her as crazy as Crazy Hand on crack.

"Okay, I need your help. I need you to record while I use a laser pointer to see if Mewtwo has a cat-side," Pichu explained.

"OOOHHHHH! That sounds like fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Jirachi said, creeping Pichu out a bit. "Sorry 'bout that. I have to get something first, it goes with this."

"Okay. Let's meet at the living room door, I think Mewtwo is reading in there," Pichu said with a feisty grin.

With that, the obnoxious Wish Pokemon and mischievous Tiny Mouse Pokemon scampered to the living room.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Jirachi hovered with Pichu in her arms to the beam above Mewtwo. She placed Pichu down and Pichu readied her laser pointer. Jirachi had some other things to tease the Genetic Pokemon on the wooden beam next to her.

"Okay, start recording now," Pichu said. Jirachi nodded and pressed the recording button.

Pichu shined the laser down. The little dot found its way to Mewtwo's book. Mewtwo looked at the dot, and all of a sudden, he was on all fours, chasing after it. Pichu and Jirachi were suppressing giggles as Mewtwo's playful side was unleashed.

He chased it all over the place. He even climbed up walls, the tv, cabinets, and book cases. He even knocked over Ike's chicken enchilada.

"Why can't I eat my chicken enchiladas in peace!" Ike said, crying.

"Because you suck," Marth said.

Ike cried more.

But then, Samus walked into the room. Pichu pointed the dot on her, making Mewtwo tackle her to the ground. Samus was speechless, Mewtwo was _purring_ for once while he was on top of her, swatting at a tiny red dot. She then noticed the awkward position they were in.

"**MEWTWO! GET THE _FUCK _****OFF OF ME!**"

Jirachi and Pichu were laughing hystericaly now as Samus kicked poor Mewtwo's butt.

"This is amazing," Pichu was crying with laughter.

Jirachi immediately posted it on youtube.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mewtwo lay on his bed, in a full body cast.

"Note to self, never mess with Samus."

Pichu walked in with flowers and Pecha Berries.

"I hope you get well soon," Pichu said, putting the flowers on Mewtwo's side table.

Jirachi then came in with her friend, Uxie.

"OMG MEWTWO I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SOON!" Jirachi then jumped on Mewtwo and painfully crushed him with a hug.

"Oh my Arceus get off me before you break the bones that Samus didn't break," Mewtwo almost pleaded, but then blushed when he saw Uxie.

"I hope you get better, Mewtwo," Uxie then gave Mewtwo a kiss on the nose, which made him feel like all his bones were already fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day at the smash mansion. The sun was shining, the smashers were relaxing, and Ike was finally going to eat a chicken enchilada in peace. Untill...

"Coming through! Sorry! I'm in a hurry! WHOOPS! Sorry Ike!" Pichu was running through the halls, looking for Jirachi.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS WHY CAN I NOT EAT MY CHICKEN ENCHILADAS IN PEACE! " Ike was crying...again.

"I already answered that," Marth said. Then Ike cried more.

Then Samus came in with a plate of drumsticks. And gave them to Ike.

"SAMUS, I LOVE YOU!" Ike had tears of joy as heavenly music played when he stared at the chicken legs.

Marth looked at him weird. Samus blushed and smiled.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

"Jirachi! Where in the name of Arceus are you! We need to do your part of the prank!" Pichu was yelling, trying to find her companion. Then she got an idea.

"JIRA! I HAVE A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF BLUK BERRIES AND CUPCAKES FOR YOU!"

"WHERE? WHERE? GIMME GIMME!" Jirachi floated down from no where and tackled Pichu to the ground.

"No where. Now come on, we need to do your part of getting Mewtwo! Get your stuff off the beam and lets go! By the way, his bones are fixed, thanks to Uxie," Pichu explained.

"Okay Captain Pichu! But I better be getting Bluk berries from this!" Jirachi saluted and sped off. Ten seconds later, she came back with her hands full, and handed a video camera to Pichu.

"Let's do this!" The two fist-bumped and ran off to find Mewtwo.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Mewtwo sat at the kitchen counter, eating Magost berries (his favorite) with toast and a cup of chamomile tea. He was having a peaceful meal, until all of a sudden, he heard a bell. One of his ears (things?) twitched, and he saw a piece of string with a bell on it. Being the cat he was, he naturally wanted to play with it.

He got up and then chased it. To his doom...

Little did he know, Jirachi was levitating above him, controlling the string, with Pichu on her head, holding a video camera. They planned to lead him to a certain place...

On all fours, the Genetic Pokemon began to chase the bell, all the way through the halls, knocking into several things and people. He didn't care. He was focused only on the little bell that dangled in front of him. But the people cared.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You broke my pot!"

"Don't touch me!"

"AGH!"

He knocked into Samus. Who knocked into Ike. Samus was on top of Ike. If that wasn't awkward enough, Mewtwo's tail knocked into Ike's head, making him lurch forward, meeting his lips with Samus'.

"Awwww!" Peach was super excited, her eyes sparkled as she saw the cute scene.

Samus and Ike were not mad at all.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Back to Mewtwo...

"We're almost there! Now take a sharp left turn!" Pichu instructed Jirachi.

"Roger," Jirachi replied, focused on controlling the bell with her Psychic.

They stopped in front of Link's door. Jirachi closed her eyes and opened the door with Psychic. Pichu covered her eyes with her ears. Mewtwo stared, wide-eyed.

In there, Link was singing along to "I'm sexy and I know it" in his underwear, with sunglasses on, doing the Gangnam Style dance. Pichu recorded it all.

"Zelda has to see this," Pichu said.

Mewtwo was traumatized. Pichu was giggling madly as Jirachi couldn't breathe from laughter. Link didn't even notice anything.

"You-should-get-Zellie-Pichu!" Jirachi said, gasping for air.

"On it!" Pichu handed the camera to Jirachi and went next door to Zelda's room.

xxx

"ZELDA! You have to see this!" Pichu exclaimed after Zelda opened the door.

"Okay..." Zelda was unsure if she was ready.

Pichu led her to Link's room.

xxx

Zelda was speechless. She blushed madly, trying not to look at Link.

Mewtwo was still traumatized as he stared into space with his jaw to the ground. Pichu and Jirachi were still in hysterics. Pichu posted the video on youtube immediately.


End file.
